


Ghosts in the Machine

by daredevils



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daredevils/pseuds/daredevils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collision. Maximum damage inflicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts in the Machine

**WARNING**  
  
Bionic limb may exhibit sentience & independence if not properly calibrated.  
Emotional stress, some medications, and other factors can disrupt neural relay, resulting in assault on host or others.  
  
It's like the emotional turbulence slides into the codex, in-between the digits. The memories are shredded and access to them is denied.  
DATA CORRUPTED. DDATA CORRUP-TTTED. D D DAAT A  COR RUPTT T T T...T..t...ttt...t... .   
  
**WARNING**  
  
Repeated electrocution may cause permanent damage to the subject's cranial region.   
Side effects are not limited to but include: persistent migraines, nervous tics, permanent muscle contraction, facial nerve paralysis.  
  
You bite down with enough force to tear through iron. The memories are cauterised in the vicious electric storm that suddenly breaks out between your temples. Soon you start writhing uncontrollably in your seat. You push hard against the straps that hold you down. You want to be able to count the bruises. Pave the way to a numbed, sedated sanity with broken capillaries.   
  
**WARNING**  
  
Sudden removal from cryogenic capsule might prove traumatic for the subject.  
Defrosting should be followed by immediate rehabilitation during which the subject should be gradually exposed to society.  
  
You wake up in a new dog-eat-dog world. It's simultaneously identical and radically different to the world you were frozen in. You are given targets and meticulously printed deadlines. If you are threatened with a gun, you get a bigger gun. People learn to fear you. You spread agony and terror like the winter spreads chills and viruses.  
  
**WARNING**  
  
If the subject faces sudden triggers breakdown might occur. A secure, contained environment is suggested.  
If the subject is emotionally compromised they might exhibit violent behaviour, mania and can become dangerous for themselves and others.  
  
Collision. Maximum damage inflicted.   
Your fist tears through the wall leaving a gaping hole that spits dust, plaster and crumbled cement. You scream and roar feeling your vocal cords strain.   
You want to chase those memories but they are lost in the static.


End file.
